The Lonely One
by Serena CrystalMoon
Summary: Contuation of Dandelion Wine by Ray Bradbury mixed with supernatural beings from Hercules.


The Lonely One   
  
©2002-2003 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon aka MoonBeam)  
  
- - - - -   
  
This was originally an assignment for my English 2 class! The Lonely One is a short sequel to "Dandelion Wine" by Ray Bradbury. I have written a summary for Dandelion Wine below so any readers will know the storyline. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dandelion Wine, nor do I intend to…  
  
Summary for Dandelion Wine by Ray Bradbury:   
  
*****Lavina Nebbs, was a highly respectable young woman who was brought up well without any problems. She lived in a small town apart from everything. This town was bisected into two parts by a ravine. As of late, this ravine has been the atatck seen for murders committed by a serial killer who they call: The Lonely One.  
  
One day Lavinia and her two friends Francine and Helen decided to go see their favorite actor's new movie. But in order to get to the theater that this movie was showing in, they had to go through the ravine.  
  
One the way through the ravine Lavinia and Francine found the dead body of a missing girl from they're town! They rushed through the ravine to the other side, but Lavinia was calm, why should she be afraid? The Lonely One only kills once a month, and this months kill…they had just found!  
  
Well, Lavinia and Francine meet up with Helen on the other side of the ravine. Throughout the hole night, they constantly get freaked out thinking about The Lonely One, but Lavinia always stays calm and collected.   
  
On the way back, alone, through the ravine Lavinia finally freaks out and madly dashes down through the ravine and up the other side sprinting into her house with growing fear. As she finally closes and locks her door she thinks she's safe, that's when she hears someone clearing their throat from the other room…*****  
  
*~* The Lonely One *~*  
  
'What was that?' Lavinia thought to herself as she slowly turned around. There he was, The Lonely One, silently standing over her.  
"It's YOU!" Lavinia exclaimed, too scared to be thinking straight she spun around hoping to run and escape. Her legs caught in her long blue silk dress. Down she fell. Crashing onto the floor she let out a yelp as she hit her head off the slick hard wooden hallway floor.  
  
"You can't stop the inevitable Lavinia!" The Loney One said as he stooped down to look at her  
  
"Y-Y-you stay away f-f-from me!" Lavinia screamed as she bolted upright again  
  
"Lavinia! We're destined to meet…This is fate!" he said mysteriously  
  
"W-what?!" Lavinia nearly screamed, "You're - You're not alive! I watched you die! That was years ago though, when I was a teenager!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But that wasn't me…well it was but…look. You were my girlfriend. I loved you! But then that dreadful night came. It was our 5 year anniversary. You remember, when we got into that car crash. I was slowly dieing, but I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave you! I decided to make a pact with the Greek God Hades, I offered him my soul if he would let me live. I stayed for many years in his dark realm of the Underworld as his servant. Not that long ago he let me leave on a search for you. We're like two halves of a heart, we're meant to be together! I Love You!"  
  
"Robert! This can't be happening!" Lavinia screamed as she started to cry, "You can't be here, this can't be real!"  
  
"Oh but it is my darling! It is!" Robert, The Lonely One said as he wrapped his arms around Lavinia and kissed her passionately.   
  
A red light began to glow as Robert and Lavinia kissed like there was no tomorrow. The light became steadily brighter as it engulfed the room.  
  
"What's happening Robert?!" Lavinia shrieked with fear  
  
"Lavinia, you're becoming like me, a walker of both realms!"  
  
"What?" Lavinia asked questioningly, not understanding what Robert had just said  
  
"You're becoming a Realm Walker, Lavinia! You can walk between both of the realms, the living and the dead. You are now neither dead or alive, yet both. Like me!"  
  
"Oh Robert!" Lavinia cried as she willingly was fully engulfed by the glowing light.  
  
Lavinia's world began to spin as she was covered with the blood-red glowing light. Not knowing what was happening she became frightened.   
  
"Don't worry Lavi!" she faintly heard Robert call to her. She looked around, trying to lock her eyes onto her true love. All she could see was swirling pools of multi-tinted reds. As the spinning stopped, she noticed was not in her house any longer. She was standing in a dark room that smelled of lilacs. The room was a dark blue, cold to the touch and yet warm at the same time. She looked around, eyes caught on the far right wall, with BLUE fire torches on it! She walked up to the torch and put her hand over it. It felt both hot and cold. The icy fire torches flickered in the darkness as if trying to communicate with her. She almost felt as if she could here them slowly singing a song. A happy and yet very sad and tragic song of how they came to be in this place.  
  
"What the…?" Lavinia sighed as she looked at the torches, "Where am I?"  
  
"I can answer that, Miss. Lavinia." A strange voice said from behind her  
  
"Who…?" she asked sheepishly as he cut her off  
  
"My dear girl, I am Hades, lord of the Underworld. You were transported here when Robert kissed you. You want to know why, I can see it in your eyes… Well you and Robert loved each other unconditionally, correct?" he asked as Lavinia slowly shook her head yes. "Well when Robert made a deal with me, I agreed. The deal made him my servant. Though, he wasn't just any servant. He was a 'realm walker', he could freely walk amongst both realms, that of the living, and the dead! He was to search for you, killing anyone in his way who gave him a problem, yes the killings done by the person they call "The Lonely One" were done to keep his secrets, a secret! He did not mean to harm anyone. When he found you, he was to reveal to you, his secrets as well as his undying love for you. If you accepted his love, you were to be turned into a Realm Walker just like him. He would become free from his servant duty and you and him would be free to come and go between the realms as you please. I know this is a lot of information for you to handle, especially in such a short time period. I am truly sorry to rush the explanations! When you kissed Robert back, showing the love you had for him, the transformation began. You are now a realm walker." He finished quietly  
  
"Oh, my!" Lavinia exclaimed, "Does this mean…" she trailed off silently  
  
"Yes, you and Robert are immortal just like gods." He answed her, having read her mind   
  
"Oh, thankyou!" Lavinia squealed joyfully  
  
"You are very much welcome!" Hades replied with a smile, "You must go back to Robert now…" he said as the swirling around her began and she appeared back in her house.  
  
"Lavinia, I love you!" Robert said as he rushed to he side to kiss her again  
  
"And I Love, you my darling!" Lavinia exclaimed silkily as she heard a knock at the front door…  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Authors Note: I will not be adding more to this, it was an assignment for school, I thought I did well on it and decided to put it up here. If you liked it, I thank you and hope you'll review! 


End file.
